


Fireworks Shooting Off In Your Head

by doctornemesis



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Confessions, Fireworks, First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4410635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornemesis/pseuds/doctornemesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been four years, but they're all finally here, and Killua's nervous, but Gon's forwardness prevails. The man's still embarrassing, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks Shooting Off In Your Head

**Author's Note:**

> First and foremost, I don't own Hunter X Hunter or any of the characters mentioned. 
> 
> Second, it's been a while since I've delved into the realm of fanfic, so I apologize if I'm a bit rusty. However, I couldn't resist this pair and this is what came of it. 
> 
> Third, I associate Killua's family closely with Chinese dragons and this sort of influenced a lot of things. 
> 
> And, of course, any and all mistakes are mine.

The cool night air heated up with the savory smell of cured meats and fresh dumplings as he wandered down the open-aired markets, where vendors offered everything from food and clothes to flowers and toys. Children ran haphazardly around crowded bodies, intent on continuing their game of tag no matter the outcome. The smell of plum blossoms and sunflowers serenaded his sense of smell as he inhaled deeply, it had been a long time since he’d last been home.

 

The Spring Festival held sweet memories for him. A full day he could slip out from within the confines of the mountain and blend in with everyone who gathered along the coast to share in prosperity and good fortune while lanterns decorated red and gold flew high above, and the sound of fireworks roared in unity. A twinge of excitement shot through him as he wondered what colors would litter the clear blackness of the night sky.

 

The real sense of excitement, however, came with the knowledge that Leorio, Kurapika and Gon would be meeting him any minute. The excitement about seeing Gon easily gave way to anxiety; it had been so long. The idea of seeing him after four years made his heart pound, and his stomach churn. The thought distracted him as he made his way through throngs of people buying and dealing small firecrackers made from bamboo, his right shoulder colliding with someone’s left.

 

Killua turned to face the person he hit, eyes reaming as they came to settle on pools of molten gold. “ _Gon-_.”

 

A laugh so familiar and yet changed met his ears. Gon’s laughter was deeper, pulled forth from a broad chest. “I was wondering if you would notice me, but you didn’t.” His voice, too, was deeper.

 

“I-I was thinking,” Killua stammered, hating how embarrassed he felt and came across.

 

“About what?” Gon asked, a thick brow raised slightly as his eyes narrowed, completely focused on the young man in front of him.

 

Killua couldn’t help but to study him. Gon had grown considerably, body set with solid muscle and well defined. Killua still held a slight height advantage, but his body was lean compared to that of Gon’s. “You, actually.”

 

A loud coughing noise brought Killua’s attention back to where he was as he peered over his shoulder, Leorio and Kurapika staring at them. “We heard there’s food involved,” Leorio chimed, hands on his hips as he grinned from ear-to-ear.

 

Killua laughed, the noise coming from somewhere deep and pleasant within him. To see them all, to have them all here like this to celebrate, it warmed him where he so often felt cold and neglected. “Yeah, yeah. Follow me.”

 

“Before we do that, I want to give you both this,” Kurapika said, pulling out two tins painted red with a golden monkey painted on the lids. “They’re filled with orange slices and chocolate.”

“Thanks, Kurapika!” Gon said, elated at the kind gesture.

 

“Kurapika, that wasn’t necessary, I invited you all here as my guests.” Killua felt warm, like he was glowing with the thought and care of his friends.

 

Kurapika waved a hand in dismissal. “I read it’s customary.”

 

“Where’s Alluka, Killua?” Gon asked, as though he had just realized that her presence was missing.

 

“She’s at the restaurant waiting for us.”

 

“What about the rest of your family? Are they celebrating for the festival?” Kurapika asked, clear in the slight tilt of his head that it was out of curiosity and nothing more.

 

“You’re kidding, right?” Killua laughed, turning around so that he faced south, beckoning the others to follow him with a wave of his hand. “C’mon, I’m hungry and I don’t trust Alluka around all that food.”

 

Bells jingled as dragon dancers flowed up the street in their direction, waving left and right as they slithered through the air. The scales were gold, the body an emerald green as the mouth opened and closed, bystanders cheering and singing as they glided by. It always reminded him of his grandfather, even though no one cheered or sang when the patriarch of the Zoldyck family unleashed his dragon head.

 

The thought soon dissipated as Killua felt eyes staring intently at his back, the stare so piercing that he believed it could have penetrated his soul. Killua knew it had to be Gon, no one could fixate like he could, and his theory panned out when fingertips faintly traced his spine through the thin fabric of his sweater. A shiver let out across his entire body, nerves on edge as Gon’s chest pressed up against the mid of his shoulder, lips a breath away from his ear.

 

“Killua’s grown up to be beautiful,” he whispered, and Killua was thankful that he kept his pace and composure. “ _Very_ beautiful.”

 

Killua took a deep breath, heart racing as they neared the destination he had selected for them. “Are you saying I wasn’t beautiful before?” he questioned, playing coy though his insides trembled.

 

“Hmm, no,” Gon said, and Killua felt a bit proud at having thrown him off, even if it was only a little. “I’ve always thought you were beautiful. You’re just even more beautiful now.”

 

Killua felt his cheeks set ablaze. “You are still _so_ embarrassing, Gon.”

 

“I know,” he said, not feeling guilty in the least.

 

The perplexing part about all this, Killua decided, was that they had stayed in contact all these years. Of course, it wasn’t in person, but through phone calls and video calls whenever they had the chance. The two even took to writing letters and sending pictures of their travels, but nothing felt as intoxicating or exciting or as nerve wracking as having Gon here in person.

 

“ _Onii-chan!_ Over here!” Alluka’s voice came out muffled through the glass that separated them, but the excitement in the way her mouth and arms moved was crystal clear.

 

The restaurant itself was nothing special, a tiny hole-in-the-wall Killua had stumbled upon one day while attempting to lay low. The owner, however, was a different story. When he met the owner, she knew who he was instantly, but told him to wash up and sit down anyways. Ru was a widow, continuing to make the food her husband had so dearly loved. Killua loved it, too. He made it a habit to visit whenever he could, enjoying her company.

 

“It’s been too long,” she greeted, an affectionate smile painted across her aging face as she peered up at him. It was nice to see more lines etched in by happiness and laughter rather than sadness and loss.

 

“It’s good to see you,” Killua said, bending down to embrace her. She always smelled of sunflowers.

 

“Sit, sit. Everyone sit down to eat!”

 

The tables were pushed in together, a golden cloth set over it. A giant rectangle filled with various pots, dinner plates, eating utensils and glasses. Killua and Gon sat on one side as Leorio and Kurapika sat on the other, Ru sitting at the head of the table and Alluka across from her.

 

“I imagine your Leorio by the tiny glasses Killua mentioned you wear, and by your blonde hair, you must be Kurapika. Which,” she said with a knowing smile pointed in Killua’s direction, “must mean that you are Gon.”

 

“I’ll have you know that these glasses are very stylish.”

 

“She said nothing about style, Leorio. She merely stated a fact,” Kurapika chimed with a rare smile, taking a sip of his red lotus.

 

Leorio growled low, pointing his thumb in Kurapika’s direction. “This guy and his comments.”

 

Ru gave a small chuckle, raising her glass. Everyone doing the same. “To prosperity for the coming year,” she cheered.

 

“To prosperity!” they shouted in unison before taking a sip of the beverage of their choice.

 

The atmosphere settled as they began to eat, starting with freshly steamed dumplings, the smell of minced pork and fresh vegetables intoxicating. After, they consumed a healthy portion of longevity noodles and ended the meal with boiled fish served with an extra spicy broth. Ru believed the spicer the broth you consumed, the healthier you would be.  

 

Killua watched as everyone around him enjoyed their food, but noticed that Gon didn’t eat with as much fervor as he was known to do. “Aren’t you hungry?” he asked, reaching in for another dumpling when a hand that wasn’t his gently placed itself on his thigh.                

 

“I’m distracted,” he mumbled, turning his head to look at Killua more clearly. Killua nearly jumped as the hand on his thigh inched up further, his eyes shifting rapidly as he prayed no one noticed. “Don’t look so suspicious, Killua.”

 

“What the _hell_ do you think you’re doing, you idiot?” he gritted through clenched teeth.

 

“I’ve missed you, Killua,” Gon whispered, leaning close to Killua’s ear like he had done earlier. “I’ve thought about nothing _but_ you.”

 

His heart was pounding in his chest, pulse racing as Gon’s lips brushed across the flesh of his slender neck. “Thanks for giving me your last dumpling, Killua,” he said, a sloppy grin to his face as he pulled away, dumpling in tow.

 

Killua didn’t know how long he could last like this before he dropped dead. Gon had never been this forward before, though his latest letters had expressed a sense of urgency. The rest of dinner fell peacefully, and after they were done eating, they all took turns washing dishes and rearranging things back to their proper places.

 

“Time to head out or else we’ll miss the fireworks!” Alluka announced, clasping her hands together in excitement.

 

Leorio helped Kurapika to his feet, noting that Kurapika had drank more than what he was accustomed to doing. Kurapika defended himself by saying he, in fact, was not drunk, but felt pleasant nonetheless. Gon helped Ru to put her coat on, attention fully on her as she leaned up to whisper something in his ear. Whatever it was that she said, it made Gon’s eyes glimmer as he smiled. Killua wanted to know what it was, but didn’t get the opportunity.

 

“We gotta go right now or we won’t get a good spot!” Alluka hollered, linking an arm with Killua as she rushed everyone out the door.

 

The fireworks display always lit up from the coast, boats idle in the sea providing their platform. In order to get the best look, people flocked together along the shore of Dentora’s largest beach. Once they began to move in a group, they paired up, following a large gathering of people all heading in the same direction. Alluka walked alongside Ru, singing traditional songs for the occasion at the top of her lungs. Kurapika and Leorio remained side by side, cracking wise to each other as they laughed in between each crude comment, amused and content with each others company.

 

That left Killua to pair with Gon, and it was hard not to stare at him. If Killua had grown even more beautiful with age then so, too, had Gon. His shoulders were wider, hips narrow and thighs noticeably strong. Oh, god, he tried not to focus on how thick Gon’s thighs were. Gon stared at him with such a tranquil look of clarity that it unsettled Killua.

 

“At least I’m not the only one staring,” he teased, shuffling left and right as they maneuvered  their way through the crowds.

 

“I-wait,” Killua started then stopped. “Where is everyone?”

 

“Oh,” Gon stated, looking around. “We must’ve lost them.”

 

Killua felt this was no accident. In fact, he knew it as the two approached the fishing pier from below. “ _Gon_.”

 

“Trust me, Killua,” he said, pulling Killua along by the hand.

 

No one was under the pier. ‘And why would there be?’ Killua thought, it would block the most important aspect of the festival.

 

“Tell me how much you’ve missed me, Killua,” Gon muttered against his ear as he brought their bodies closer together, one hand on Killua’s hip, the other trailing up his chest.

 

Killua had to squeeze his eyes shut, shuddering for a breath as he tried to remember how to breathe properly. “Gon,” he choked.

 

Gon sighed low as he brought Killua’s face a mere centimeter from his own. “I love you saying my name, Killua, but I want you, _need_ you to tell me how much you’ve missed me,” he spoke, his eyes clouded with a mixture of power and lust.

 

Killua groaned as Gon’s hand slid under his sweater, exploring every inch of skin it came in contact with. “This is...so stupid. Don’t stop.”

 

Gon did stop, placing a hand on either side of Killua’s face as he stared at him, biting his lower lip. “Tell me,” he demanded, forcing Killua’s mouth to hover just above his own.

 

“So much,” he admitted, the realization of which came over him with such might that it jolted him. “All of the time.” The confession was torture, but the payoff was unlike anything he could have imagined.

 

“Good,” Gon growled as he brought their lips together in a frantic first kiss. After a moment, he grabbed a hold of Killua’s wrists, guiding their movements until Killua was forced to lie down upon the sand. Their lips parted, allowing Gon to remove both Killua’s sweater and his own shirt. Killua went to protest, but was silenced with another kiss. “Only want to taste you.”

 

Killua murmured something nonsensical at the pleasure Gon’s words caused him. He could only groan as slightly chapped lips explored along his jawline, body squirming a little as Gon’s mouth moved lower, teeth skimming over his collarbone. Killua threaded his fingers through Gon’s hair, attempting to get a grip on the situation at hand. He felt overwhelmed in one sense, and starved in another. The friction caused by their hips grinding together made him gasp, fingers tightening their hold on thick black hair.

 

“Oh, shit,” he whimpered as Gon stopped his ministrations, lids heavy as he peered into a sea of sapphires.

 

Gon nuzzled his neck, chest flush against his as he labored for breath. “Killua, I really love you,” he mumbled, words hot against pale flesh.

 

Killua placed a hand upon Gon’s cheek, thumb tracing along his bottom lip. “You told me that already,” he said, remembering the exact letter in which Gon had bled his feelings with ink. The letter itself was about fifteen pages long and, in Killua’s opinion, extremely embarrassing. The tips of his ears were tinted pink by the time he had finished reading it.

 

“I know, but I didn’t realize just _how_ much. I missed you all the time. It took the fun out of everything, Killua,” he whined.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because I was doing all these cool things, but I wasn’t doing any of them with you.”

 

Killua looked at him, and sighed. “Come here,” he said, bringing Gon’s mouth to his own, kissing him with a tenderness he didn’t know he was capable of. Being with Gon had a way of doing that, though. Showing him that he wasn’t only brought into this world to kill, but to love as well, even if that love wasn’t perfect.

 

“I know, I know. I’m embarrassing.”

 

Killua laughed, ruffling Gon’s hair as he did so. “You really are, but as long as you’re embarrassing only for me, I’ll bear it.”

 

Gon sat up, pinning Killua’s shoulders down, giving a small taste of the strength he had acquired. “You’re the only person I think about like this, Killua. No one else,” he said, causing a shudder to course through Killua’s body. “Am I the only one you think about like this?” he asked, hand sliding down Killua’s stomach to the band of his pants.

 

Killua’s eyes narrowed slightly, electricity charging through his body as the hair on Gon’s arms stood on end. “Of course, you idiot, it’s not like I’ve wanted anyone else this entire time.”

 

“I know,” Gon panted, groaning as the tips of his fingers danced around the elastic of Killua’s briefs. “It took me a while, but I know.”

 

“You can be a bit of a slow learner,” Killua spoke, grinning as he did so. His grin, however, vanished as his brows knitted together, mouth forming an _‘O’_ shape as Gon’s hand delved beneath the material separating skin from skin. “ _Ah_.”

 

His hips jerked upwards as Gon’s hand pressed down. “Mmm, I really like the noises you make, Killua,” he breathed, mouth hovering over a pliantly soft neck. “I want to hear them all.”

 

“ _Huh_ ,” Killua shuddered again, trying to think of something to say other than intelligible animalistic noises, but nothing came as blunt teeth sank into his neck, Gon’s mouth sucking and licking the abused flesh he left in his wake.

 

Killua wanted to touch, to offer the same sensation Gon was giving him, but when he tried, Gon stopped him. “This is about you right now,” he said. “I want to, _need_ to learn about what gives you pleasure.”

 

 _‘Damn him and his single-mindedness.’_ Killua choked as Gon freed his member from the confines of his clothing, hand loosely circled around him as he gave a slight tug. Killua mewled, his hips thrusting upwards, craving more of that sensation. Gon gave a sloppy grin, removing his hand much to Killua’s disappointment. “I know how to make it better,” he said, spitting into the palm of his hand.  

 

And, god, did he. Gon wrapped his hand around the base of his cock with a firm grip, leaning forward to kiss Killua as he began to pump him in a hard yet searingly slow rhythm. Killua opened his mouth to cry out, but Gon took the opportunity to explore his tongue with his own, he tasted of orange and spice. Killua’s hands were everywhere all at once, pulling Gon’s hair, digging his nails into his shoulders before trailing them down a taut back, sliding them down Gon’s pants, gripping both cheeks with a tight squeeze. Gon gave a low grunt as his hips drove forward.

 

Killua licked Gon’s bottom lip before biting down, fingers spreading the others cheeks apart before pressing them together, determined to push as far as he could. His ministrations didn’t deter Gon from his goal. If anything, it only gave him more incentive to bring Killua closer to the edge. “Killua, stop,” he breathed, voice low and strained.

 

“Or what?” Killua asked, knowing full well he was playing with fire.

 

Before his mind could register it, Killua was flipped onto his stomach, throbbing erection trapped between his stomach and Gon’s thigh. Before he could even process what might happen, a large callused hand came brutally down upon his left ass cheek. Killua inhaled sharply, breath trapped inside his lungs as another slap came down upon his right cheek so hard his eyes stung with tears. Killua didn’t think it was possible for him to get any harder than he had been, but he was wrong. Gon massaged the tender and abused flesh, middle finger slipping between his cheeks, circling Killua’s entrance.

 

“Are you going to listen now?” Gon asked, completely content to be in charge.

 

Killua’s eyes screwed shut, breathing erratic as a gulped for air. “Uh, _yes_. Gon, _yes_ ,” he whimpered.

 

Gon flipped him back over, pinning his arms above his head with one hand. With the other, he freed his own hardness, bringing both of their erections together. Killua mewled, bucking his hips, but otherwise helpless to do anything. “Gon,” he cried, craving the friction he knew would make them both come.

 

“Killua, where are your manners?”

 

“ **Gon**.”

 

“Say please.”

 

“ _Please_ ,” he bit, finally giving in, and he was glad he did so.

 

Gon began to rock his hips slowly, jerking them off in unison. Never once did Gon look away from him, the look of hunger and want in his eyes filling Killua up. The small grunts of pleasure he made turned Killua inside out, precome slicking Gon’s hand as he picked up the pace.

 

“Kiss me,” he begged, and Gon didn’t hesitate to concede to his wish. Though his movements were rough and frantic, his kisses were languid and full of tenderness.   

 

“ _Killua_ ,” he breathed, licking and sucking at his jawline.

 

“Mmm?” Words were hard to come by, stomach tensing as a heatwave began to build up inside him.

 

“Say my name over and over until you come.”

 

Killua moaned louder than he had before, hips rocking upwards. The sound of fireworks shooting up into the night sky canceled out the words that rolled off his tongue, an explosion of bright greens and yellows exploding into large star clusters. The greens, blues and purples glittered in Gon’s eyes as he stared down at him, all consumed by the man beneath him.

 

“Gon,” he pleaded, raising his voice over the chaos that rained down around them. Whistles, hums and crackles piercing the night air.

 

“Louder,” Gon commanded, willing Killua to keep on task, thumb tracing over the head of his cock.

 

“ _Gon!_ ” he cried. “Gon, Gon, Gon.”

 

“Killua, yes,” he croaked, voice broken. He was close, he had to be.

 

“Gon, yes. Gon, please!”

 

“Oh, Killua,” he cried, hips stuttering as his hand pumped with no real rhythm.

 

Killua broke free of Gon's hold, placing his hand over Gon’s, lacing their fingers as they worked together to help push each other over the edge. “Come with me,” he pleaded.

 

Gon nodded, shaking his head vehemently, biting his bottom lip so hard that he drew blood. “ _Yeah_ ,” he breathed. “Yes.”

 

“Please,” Killua muttered, Gon’s image blurring as his vision doubled. He was so close. “Please come with me. Gon. Please.”

 

Gon gave a grunt, coming in large spurts across their hands and Killua’s stomach. Killua’s senses went haywire, the smell of come and sea salt and the smoke that followed the radiant series of palm-shell fireworks making him light headed. His orgasm gripped him tight by surprise, body convulsing as Gon continued to milk him through it. “ _Oh_ , shit,” he gasped. “ _Oh, shit_. Shit. Shit. Shit.”

 

“Yeah,” Gon agreed, grinning as he leaned down for a kiss.

 

“We’re filthy,” Killua noted, grimacing at the feeling of sand and come clinging to him.

 

“Race you to the ocean?” Gon dared, initiating a new surge of strength to ignite in Killua’s tired limbs.

 

“You’re on.”

 

The two tore through the night sky, clothes disregarded as they dove into the frigid water.Killua won, but that didn’t matter as the two looked up, watching as a bed of flowers burst in reds, blues and a radiant silver. A golden dragon head appeared through the center, mouth appearing to open as its body arose, glittering tail flickering through the air like a snake.

 

Gon embraced Killua from behind, head upon his shoulder. His skin felt cold, but neither made any effort to move. The ocean was still, moon a faint sliver in the air. “I want it to be like this, Killua.”

 

“You want it to be us, huh? No more running off to do things on your own?” he asked, turning his face to kiss Gon’s forehead.

 

“Mito-san was partially right when she said all hunters were selfish. Ging was selfish in that he wanted to do things on his own his way.”

 

“And you?”

 

Gon’s fingers danced along Killua’s shoulders as he hummed. “I’m very selfish, too. And I want things my way...but I only want things my way if you want them, too.”

 

“Together?”

 

“Together.”

  
“I think I can deal with that.”

Gon took Killua's hand in his own. "To a new year."

Killua smirked, giving Gon's hand a slight squeeze. "To a new year."


End file.
